Hermione Potter
by Jessie Cullen-Potter 101 x
Summary: Hermione Potter? A nice Vernon, Petunia and Dudley? The Dursley's are squibs? Harry Granger? Red-headed Hermione? Hermione Rich? Muggleborn Harry? Pureblooded Hermione? Hermione having the scar? WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE WORLD! Disclaimer:Not mine! Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I am Jessie Cullen (not my real last name) and this is my first Hermione fanfic. Please read and review!**

**I have sooooooooo many ideas for the next few chapters that i need to do so get reading and reviewing or those secrets will never come out!**

**and then i will cry!**

**Disclaimer: AS MUCH AS I WANT TO I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTORS! *sad face***

**Thanks, Jessie Cullen x**

**Hermione Potter**

**Chapter 1**

It was a cold October evening when a sudden cry of pain flew through the house, in Godrics Hollow. Lily Evans was now officially giving birth to her hopefully baby boy. Well, that is what the doctors have said anyways, that it would be a boy. James and Lily Potter didn't mind if they had a baby girl, because Lily would be able to give her pretty pink things, and show her how to do her make-up. But the doctors had said that she was having a boy, no doubt about it. Lily and James Potter were both a witch and a wizard. They were Head Boy and Girl in their days at the magnificent school, Hogwarts. James was apart of a group called the Marauders. This group involved James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, all of whom were animagi except for Remus. The reason they became animagi was to help Remus and go with him on his monthly prowls to the shreiking shack once a month. Yes, Remus Lupin was a werewolf, and he was probably the smartest student, other than Lily of course, to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. All of the Marauders had nicknames, James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony and Peter was Wormtail.

Now, Lily Evans was probably the nicest witch you would ever meet. She was the smartest student at Hogwarts, and evidently the most annoyed person at the Marauders as all they could seem to do was bug her by setting pranks and traps where Potter would come and rescue her and ask her out. Pathetic. And yet here she was, about to give birth to James Potters son.

Another scream erupted from downstairs in the living room. James ran down the stairs carrying towels and a blanket.

"Shhhh, love. Your doing fine." James murmered softly to his beloved wife.

"Shut up James! - gasp - I - gasp - am - gasp - trying to - gasp/scream - give birth - gasp and scream - to your son! - SCREAM!" Lily panted between gasps and screams. James shut up and only put in the neccessary bits of information.

An hour later, and a baby's cry could be heared.

"Lily, we have a baby girl!" James gushed as he tried not to burst into tears at the sight of his new beautiful baby girl. Lily sighed and shed a few tears before asking James if she could hold their little girl. As she was holding the baby, Lily knew that she needed a name, but they had only come up with boys names like Harry **(AN: Coincidental much? Hehe!).**

"James, we need a name for her. I was thinking Hermione, after my great-grandmother. Hows that sound to you?" Lily asked him. All he could do was nod his head as he snuggled into bed with his wife and new daughter, Hermione. The last thing he heard was himself whispering, "Hermione Lily Potter."

Little did they know that VERY similar happenings were going on somewhere in Muggle London, in the house of the Grangers. Jane Granger was giving birth to a baby girl, but when the birth was over, they found it to be a little boy who looked alot like his father but with Jane's eyes of emerald green. They named him Harry Dave Granger.

Hermione Potter was the cutest thing when she was born, and now that she was two, you can see how much she resembles her mother. She has Lily's red hair and smile, and all fetures of her mother, except for her eyes. She had her fathers brown eyes. They were happy together like this. But it couldn't last forever.

On Halloween the day after Hermione's second birthday, an evil wizard came to their front door. His name was Voldemort. James answered the door unknowingly and only had enough time of his life left to warn his wife to get herself and his daughter out of the house. Lily couldn't hear him as she was upstairs. She held Hermione tight to her chest as she heard the bedroom door slam open. A man in a black cloak walked over to her and said to give the baby up or die. Lily begged and begged.

"Please, not my baby girl! I'll do anything!" She kept saying it, until the Dark Lord had had enough and sent the Avadah Kedavra towards Lily, trying to aim for Hermione. Unfortunately, Lily got hit with said curse and fell lifelessly onto the ground while Hermione landed on the softer bed. Voldemort turned onto the small baby girl who was crying from all of the shouts. He muttered the killing curse, but something amazing happened.

Hermione didn't die that night, but one man disappeared as the killing curse rebounded onto himself, leaving little Hermione, with a small but very clear Lightning bolt scar on her head while she cried and cried in pain for hours before she heard a loud rumble. A giant took her in his arms and climbed onto a flying motorbike, to fly off to somewhere she had been a fare few times. The giant stopped outside the front garden of number four Privet Drive, her beloved, squib aunt and uncle live with her cousin Dudley.

**[AN:/ Please review! I need to let some of the secrets out that I have planned for this story! And it aint going to happen if I dont get some reviews! Thanks!**

**Jessie Cullen x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hii, read and review please!**

**By the way, Ron and Ginny have switched places and Ron wont be mentioned much in the whole story. The twins are a year older than Mya and George is Mione's first boyfriend. Draco Malfoy is still the anoying prat that he always is, untill later chapters! **

**Anyways, this chapter is about the secret of Mione's background that the Dursley's have kept from Mya for 7 years. **

**Thank you English Belle and Sarah-Anne krane for your reviews! This chapters for you!**

**Chapter 2**

**7 Years Later...**

**HPOV**

I woke up, as usual, on my nineth birthday and yawned my head off! Hmm, I was nine! At the moment, I am living with my aunt and uncle and cousin. They are really nice and they help me with my school work. Dudley is a year older than me, so if anyone is mean to me, he goes into the protective big brother mode! Sometimes it makes me laugh! As much fun as I have here, my family are hiding something from me, and I KNOW it is something big! Like whenever I sleep, I normally get these weird dreams where I see a flash of green light, a cloaked figure and then a serene image of a motorbike flying across the sky.

When I tell Aunt P about these dreams, she would always flinch. I don't even know why I am living with my relatives, except for the fact that they are my only remaining relatives left. You want to know what the worst thing is? It's not having any memory of your parents, even if I was two years old when they died. I can only remember my life from when I was three and older. I always seem to think that because I have this same dream over and over, I think it must be connected to my parents and how they died, except for the flying motorbike part, because that is just absurd. Yes I know what your thinking, 'a nine year old girl couldn't possibly be able to figure something like this out'. If it's true then that would mean that the green light ...was...ummm...Oh I don't know!

"Hermione dear? Are you up yet? It's your birrthday remember?" Aunt Petunia called from the bottom of the staircase. I sighed and got up off of my comfortable bed in the second bedroom, and slid on my jeans that I had worn at Christmas. I slipped into a pink tank-top and combed my silky hair. Apparently, according to Aunt Petunia, I look exactly like my mother, Lily Potter, except with my fathers brown eyes. Oh, what I would do to be able to see them just once to see if Aunt P was right.

"Coming! I was just getting dressed Aunt P!" I called back down to her while opening my bedroom door.

"Good, because we have something for you!" Aunt Petunia replied in a sing-song voice. I giggled at her chirpy voice, and proceeded down the stairs. Once at the bottom, I was met by Aunt P giving me a huge hug as she whispered a happy birthday into my ear. When we started walking, I got bombarded with my cousin. As I said before, Dudley was a year older than me. He had his fathers features in so may ways, excepte he was skinny and Uncle Vernon was not.

"Hey cousin! Happy birthday! How does it feel to finally be nine years old?" Dudley bellowed as he hugged me in one of his strong holds. I laughed at his antics.

"It feels great! I can't believe that I am nine!" I squealed as I ran into the living room to go and say hi to Uncle Vernon. I pounced on him and I got a grunt back. I giggled.

"Good morning, birthday girl!" He said cheerfully as he picked me up and sat me back down on his knee. That was when I got a good look at the living room, and what I saw stunned me to no end. In the middle of the front room, was a medium sized pile of presents. I gasped and ran to them. Uncle Vernon chuckled at this.

"Can I open them? PLEASE?" I begged. One nod from Aunt P and the rapping paper was history! I ended up getting, three pairs of earings, one pair was gold hoops, another ruby hearts and the last pair gold heart dangly ones that have a pink heart in the middle of each. They were beautiful. I also got a pink laptop, some new clothes, a book series called the Twilight Saga, and a very nice tv for my bedroom, it was a 26" flatscreen! AND PINK!

"OMG! This was the BEST birthday EVER! Thank you so much for the wonderful presents!" I squealed and ran up to them giving them all one huge hug and kiss on the cheek. Hey, I'm nine, I had to!

"Your very welcome sweety, but we have something to tell and give to you." Aunt Petunia said in a stern voice. I sat down on the sofa with confusion written plainly on my face. "Now, I am just going to come right out and say it, Hermione your a witch." Aunt Petunia barely whispered. I looked at her with a look that said, 'No, Seriously what is it you wanted to tell me?' But she just nodded her head as if saying that it was exactly that, that she had wanted to tell me.

"But, how? I mean . . . they're just fantasy . . . Right?" I asked. They shook their heads as a now. I gasped at earing this information. "But, How?" I asked incredulously.

"Your Aunts sister, you Mother, was a witch and so was you Father. Your Aunt was also a witch but then when she learned that she couldn't do magic, she is what witches and wizards call, a Squib." Uncle Vernon started while I stared at him. Aunt Petunia spoke next.

"My father was a wizard, and so Lily was a Half-Blood, as was I. The only thing being, is that my magic never worked. Lily comforted me when I got told that I couldn't go to Hogwarts. I loved my sister so much and you remind me of her enough to keep me sane. Your father, James Potter, was constantly trying to get Lily to go out with him since their first year. Every summer she would get at least ten owls from him. It was quite funny actually seeing her angry in the morning when the morning post came. Finally in her seventh year, she agreed to go out with him on a date just to get him off of her back, and on said date, she decided she was in love with him. I was so happy for her. A year after graduation they got married, and then a year or two later, they had you. Me and your Mother were so close, before she died. And I think that it is the right time to tell you how exactly they died." Aunt Petunia smiled when she re-lived the memories of her waking up to an owl taping the window from James.

"But, before we do tell you, we have to give you something." Uncle Vernon said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box and handed it to me. I took it, eyes wide. I opened the box to find a beautiful necklace with a medium sized locket in the middle of it. It was gold and beautiful. Wait, it had something enscripted on it. 'Mya, we love you, Mum and Dad x' A tear sprang to my eye, and I wiped it away quickly. Dudley noticed this and ran over tome and hugged me. "Open it Hermione." Uncle Vernon said. So I did.

I opened the locket to find a picture of a your woman and a yound man, holding a little baby girl in the middle of them.

"Who are they?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Your parents." Aunt Petunia said delicately. A tear trickled down my nine year old face, and I sniffed at my nose. My Mother was beautiful. She had the same firery red hair that I have, her emerald green eyes stood out emensly and her heart shaped face gave me alot of comfort.

My Father was very handsome, I can see why Mum liked him. He had raven-black hair, my brown eyes and a muscular body that screamed 'Worship me!'. It made a smile creep it's way to my lips.

I hadn't noticed that there was a second inscription on the inside cover of the locket, until it turned in my hand. I hadn't even noticed that the picture was moving, let alone the insrciption! This inscritption went like this, 'Where ever you are, We will always be with you x' That was so sweet. Again with the tears! That was when I noticed the waving hands on the picture. My eyes widened.

"The picture is moving!" I screamed. I was shaking.

"Of course the picture is moving, all magical pictures move." Aunt P retorted back.

"It's beautiful. They're beautiful." I sniffed as I walked over to my Aunt and Uncle to hug them both. I went to sit a the table for breakfast and the other followed. I poured myself some cereal and began eating.

"We still have one more thing to tell you Mione." Uncle V said in a grave voice. I nodded and I looked at him, ready for him to continue. "Your dreams that you have, or green lights and a flying motorbike and a cloaked figure, what do you think they mean?" He asked me. I looked curiously at him to try and figure out what he was getting at. Thinking . . . . . Hmmmm . . . . . Nothing! URGH!

"Um, I think they are connected to my parents but I'm probably wrong. I mean, a flying motorbike? Come on!" I sad incredulously. After nobody laughed, I took this as seriously as a nine year old could, which was only half serious.

"Unfortunately you are right about them being connected. You see, when you was one years old, you had to go into hiding because of a very dark wizard. They had a Secret-Keeper for their location, but said Secret-Keeper wasn't very good at keeping secrets and blurted out said location to the dark wizard. Are you following?" Aunt P asked, I gave her a slight nod for her to continue.

"When the Dark Lord, as he liked to be called, heard of said lacation in Godric's Hollow, he set out to hunt them down. He succeeded and the day after you turned two, he found you and your parents. Your father tried to stop him but James was no match for him. He screamed for Lily to run with you and get out of there. She didn't listen. The Dark Lord continued to kill James and then found Lily holding you in her bedroom protecting you. He asked her to give you up, and she begged him not to kill you, so he killed her, and then went back to you. He sent the killing curse at you but it rebounded back onto him and it made him vanish from this world. He left with you that scar, and probably some of his powers too." Aunt P finished with a tear rolling down her face. I stood up and walked over to my Aunt and hugged her so much. When we had finally calmed down and resumed eating and then finished eating, we set out on our day trip, as Uncle Vernon liked to called it.

The rest of that day went smoothly as we went to the theme park, and then to McDonalds for dinner, all the while having my locket rapped around my neck. In the theme park, I got curious glances as people noticed my scar on my forehead. I just wanted them to leave me alone! Dudley was helping by giving anybody who looked at me a death glare. I went on a few of the big rides, and they were awsome! When we got home, I was wished a happy birthday once more, and then i went up to bed to dream about my amazing parents.

**[AN. Hiii, Please review! The more reviews i get the quicker the next chapter will be up! I really like writing this story and have soooo many ideas so please review so that i know that you want me to carry on! Thank you! Luv Ya x**

**Jessie Cullen 101 xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii again! Hermione is 11 years old in this chapter. Sorry if I skip a few months/years of her life! PLease keep reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter 3**

**Letters and Keys**

**HPOV**

Over the past two years, I had almost forgotten about the magical world. Almost. I still remembered it by the locket I had received on my seventh birthday of my parents and me. I looked at it every night and said goodnight to them. I know it was sad but I missed them, even if I didn't know them very well.

Anyways, this morning I woke up to the sound of the boiler in my room, groaning as somebody used the shower. I sat up and stretched so that I heard my bones crack. It relaxes me. I got out of bed and got dressed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, and a grey T that went very nicely with said jeans. I put on my converse and walked downstairs after combing my hair. I followed the scent of frying bacon and found myself sitting at the table with my family.

"Good morning darling." Aunt Petunia sang, as she brought me my breakfast while Uncle V and Dudley already had theirs. Just as I was about to take a bite of my bacon, a tawny owl flew in through the window and landed right in front of me. It stuck it's leg out and I could see a letter addressed to me, attached to the bird.

"It wants you to take the latter Mione." Dudley said with his mouth full, making my stomach turn. Ew, it was not a pretty sight! I undid the knot that was keeping the letter attached to the bird, and gave said bird a little bit of bacon. It squawked affectionately and flew out of the kitchen window. I looked at the letter, and then to the three people around the table. Dudley was looking greedy as he once again began to fill his face with as much food as possible. Hey, I said Dudley was skinny, not that he didn't like to eat.

On the cover of the letter, it read:

**Miss Hermione Lily Potter**

**Number 4 Privet Drive **

**Second Bedroom**

Wow, they even had my bedroom on there. They must be magical. I smiled slightly at the thought. I turned it over to find an emerald green seal that had a H in the middle of it. I tore it open, and two bits of old parchment fell out. I took the one that didn't look like a list, and read. It went like this.

**Dear Miss Potter, **

**I am pleased to inform you that you have secured a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be at kings Cross station on the 1st of September. Please enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. I understand that you are the only person to ever have survived the Killing Curse, and I will make the whole school not ask you about it. Now, to get your school supplies you will need to go into Diagon Alley. I am sure that your Aunt will know how to get there from your mother's years with us. And as you are very special and soon to become more famous than you already are, we are allowing you to have your own broom. I recommend the Nimbus Two-Thousand. See you in school. Good luck!**

**Yours sincerly,**

**Headmaster Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

Professor Dumbledore? What a peculiar name. Must be magical.

"Aunt P, do you know how to get into Diagon Alley? It says here that you do." I asked her in my sweetest voice. Aunt P smiled at me and then nodded.

"What will you be needing? I know that we haven't got any wizard money, but in the letter Dumbledore gave us, he said that you had a volt made for the whole Potter family. So we will need to go to Gringotts." She mused after a minute of thought. "Alright, over to the fireplace!" She shouted and Dudley jumped. I giggled at his silly antics.

"Can't I finish my breakfast first mum?" Dudley asked. Typical, always wanting to finish his food before stepping foot out of the dining room.

"No! Now over to the fire place! We need to get to Diagon Alley before all of the hustle and bustle of the last few weeks of summer." Aunt P said as she maneuvered Dudley out of his seat at the dinner table and pushed him towards the living room fireplace. By this time, I was very confused as to why we were gathered around the fireplace.

As I was standing there, I saw Aunt P take an old pot from the side of the fireplace. It was filled with a powdery green substance. Hmmm, next thing you know she'll be telling you to step into some flames! I thought haughtily in my head. As Aunt P stepped up to the fireplace, she took a nice big handful of the powdery stuff and threw it in. Next thing I know, there's a huge green fire!

"Now, you can either, drop the powder when your standing in the fireplace, or throw it in before you stand in there. You choose." After she had said that, she stepped onto the platform and shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY!" And then she was gone. And so were the flames.

"You next Dudley." Uncle V said. Dudley nodded and did the same as his mother. He was gone within five minutes. Wow. "You next honey." Uncle V said, motioning me forward.

I took a nice handful and stepped on to the platform. I dropped the powder and shouted, "DIAGON ALLEY!" And then I felt a pull from my abdomen and two seconds later I found myself seeing different grates. After five different grates, I saw Aunt P dusting Dudley off. I was instantly pulled to said grate, and landed standing in the middle of the fire. I stepped out and saw that I was in a part of the world I had never seen before in my life.

"Hermione, dear, dust yourself off and watch out, your Uncle is about to come through." Aunt P muttered as she pulled me away from the fire opening. As she had said, Uncle Vernon came wheezing out of the fireplace just mere moments after Aunt P have pulled me away. Once we were all cleaned off, Aunt P started walking.

We walked behind her as she came infront of a medium sized building that had a gold sign above it saying, 'GRINGOTTS BANK FOR WITCHES AND WIZARDS'. I murmured a 'Wow' as I saw the little elf like people.

"They're Goblins, by the way, and they protect the volts here like they protect their lives. They say that in some of the more top-security volts there are dragons down there. You would be made to try and rob something from here." Aunt P said after passing through two sets of double doors, with one of them having a little poem on it that read;

Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn, So if you seek beneath our floors,  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there.

Wow, talk about exaggerating, I thought. We walked in through the poem doors and found about twenty to fifty Goblins, at high desks with people in cloaks were waiting at. I guess they must be how witches and wizards dress then. I might have to buy one of those, hmmm . . .

Aunt P took hold of my hand, unneccesarily of course, and walked us over to the far desk that was free from witches and wizards. on hearing our approach, an old looking Goblin peaked it's head over the desk and looked from Aunt P to me and then to Dudley and Uncle V.

"We would like to see the contents of the Potter family vault." Aunt Petunia said in a strong voice to the stern looking Goblin.

"I will have to make certain that which ever person here is a Potter, actually is a Potter and not an impostor. Please follow me. Oh and Call me Patterano." said Patterano, who then led us into an office behind his desk. Hmm, they don't seem like very happy creatures, these goblins.

Once we were in there, we all took a seat, Me and Aunt P in front and the other two behind us.

"Now, which one of you claims to be a Potter?" Patterano asked. I raised my hand, my shaking hand at that! Why I was so nervous I will never know. It may be the fact that a weird little magical creature has just talked to me when I thought that Goblins only lived in fantasy books and fairy tales. Obviously not! "Ahhh. Hold on one moment."

Patterano then dipped into one of his desks many draws and pulled out a blank peice of parchment and a small, yet very pretty knife. I looked at him as if to say, 'You are NOT going to cut me up!'

"Do not fret young one. This is merely to see who you are, and if you are actually the last remaining heir of the Potter family. Now all I need to ask you for is for three drops of blood, hens the knife." Patterano explained after seeing the amount of shock my face was in. I nodded and took the knife. I cut open my finger in one slice, boy was that blade sharp! Patterano put the piece of parchment under my finger to catch the blood droplets. When three drops of my glistening red blood was on the parchment, they began to disappear. In there place, words began to appear.

I recognised my name, and then my parents, and then my grandparents and so on until the page was nearly full. At the very bottom of the page, were four names that stood out immensely. They were, Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Roweana Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. After seeing this, I looked up to Aunt P to see that her face was in a matter of shock.

"Hermione, your related to the Four Founders of Hogwarts! It must be on James' side of the family yes?" She asked Patterano. He nodded his eyes wide.

"Well, it seems, Lady Potter, that I have a few things to give to you." He then stood up and walked swiftly from the room. I watched him with my eyes as he made his way over to a huge steel door behind one of the desks and jump inside, only to appear once more, mere minutes later. He was carrying something, I was sure of that much.

* * *

He made his way back towards his desk, carrying a small-ish glass box that had a letter on the top. As he made himself comfortable, I got a closer look at the beautiful glass box. It was beautiful before I saw that it was crystal and not glass, but the crystal made it more beautiful.

Patterano cleared his throat, which made me look up at him. He smiled as much as a Goblin could and took out a very small key. He pushed it into the small lock that was on the box and it clicked, reveling that it was now open. He took the letter out, and I saw six keys sitting on a black velvet cushion. Two of the keys were bronze, and four of them were silver. Each key had a little letter on it that I hadn't noticed until I glanced back at them. One of them had a 'P' on it, another 'F' on it. They were the two bronze keys. Now the little silver keys had a 'G', 'H', 'R' and a 'S' on each of the silver keys.

Patterano opened up the letter that looked as if it had been opened a hundred times probably had.

"Now, in this letter My Lady, it states what each key does, and how special it is to the owners. This letter is from the Four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do you understand?" Patterano asked me in a grave voice. I held onto my locket and nodded once I felt the comfort of my mother. "I shall now start reading this letter. It says;

**Dear Mr/Miss Potter,**

**If you are hearing this letter being read to you, and you are a direct descendant of the Four Founders, then the Gringotts Goblins are doing their jobs. Now, if you are an adult then you should have come to Gringotts earlier as you may not be able to use the keys being an adult. But if you are a child, starting Hogwarts then you are definitely going to need these keys if you like reading. **

**Now down to business. In the box you found this letter, you will find six keys on top of a black velvet cushion. Each of these keys mean something. As you have probably guessed by now, the little bronze keys are the keys of two volts in Gringotts. The one that has a 'P' on it, is the Potter Family volt. In said volt, it has belongings of your ancestors and probably parents too. It has things like old school trunks, and a certain invisability cloak that has been in that volt since we were alive, except for when a Potter was using it. Also there is a lot of galleons, sickles and nuts. Mountains of them should have gotten there from over the years. **

**The next gold key with the 'F' on it, is the volt of the Four Founders. In this volt, there is one heirloom from each of the Four Founders, as well as money and some spell books. Now the heirlooms are as follows; The Griffindor Sword, The Crown of Hufflepuff, The Spell Book of Ravenclaw and The Potions Book of Slytherin. Each of these may come in handy for you when in school. Do not be afraid to use them. **

**Now, onto the silver keys. As you can see, on each key there is the enitial of one of the Four Founders. Each of these keys will allow you access to the four common rooms in Hogwarts.**

**The silver key with the 'G' on it, belongs to Griffindor. It shall allow you to enter the Griffindor Dormitories, Godric Grifindors private quarters in the Griffindor Tower and into his historic broom cuboard, where each Potter has left either a replica or the real broom in that room. If you are the first to receive these keys then there will only be Godric's broom, other wise there could be a lot more. **

**The silver key with the 'H' on it, belongs to Hufflepuff. It shall allow you to enter the common room wether you know the password or not, just state your full name(that counts for all dormitories). It shall also allow you access to Helga's private quarters in said dormitories as well as into her private green house. Use it wisely.**

**The silver key with the 'R' on it, belongs to Ravenclaw. It shall all you to enter the Ravenclaw common room, in to her private quaters in said dormitories, It should also allow you access to her personal never ending library. Every potions, charms, herbloogy, DADA, DA, biography, basically any subject you can think of, is in Rowena Ravenclaws personal never ending library. You shall never need to buy school books as they will be in said library. Now, if new books are published, a copy of them will automatically appear in the library.**

**The last silver key with the 'S' on it, belongs to Slytherin. Now as you are an heir of Salazar, we must warn you that you will be parsltongue like every other Potter was. Do not be scared **about**it, because it runs in the family. This key will allow you access to the Slytherin common room, private quarters and also a secret to which only the Four Founders know of. It is called the Chamber Of Secrets. There is an old pet of ours down there, and only a Potter can control it. We shall not tell you where it is, only because it is more fun for you to look for it. To open it either, use a bit of Parsletongue, or press the key against the snake head.**

**Now that the six keys have been sorted, there is still another that we have not told you about. If you lift up the cushion, you will find Golden Key. This specific key and this alone will open the door to the Founders Manor. It is a mansion in between two mountains. It has wards all around it and over the top between the two mountains. The two mountains are there to hide the mansion from the muggle villages on the other side of the mountain, and also so that you can play quidditch (that also runs in the family). On the key there is a small ball that sticks out. Press the key in and it will port key you away to the manor. This key also opens the gates to Hogwarts. If the lock is ever changed, the key when near Hogwarts will morf into the correct shape of the new lock. **

**Use all of these keys well. If you loose any of these keys, they cannot be replaced. If I were you, I'd get a Goblin made, key-chain that the keys never come off of. If the keys are still seperate when you receive them, then others have not taken our advice. **

**If you are a girl, who marrys and has children, make sure to put Potter in ALL of your childrens names. Or else the Potter name will fade away. Have a great life!**

**Your sincerely,**

**Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."**

Patterano finished the letter to meet four very shocked faces. He coughed and brought us all out of our little day dreams. "Would you like to have a Goblin made key chain?" Patterano asked me. I nodded absentmindedly. Wow. I have access to all four houses. Wonder what parsletongue is? I wonder how many brooms are in the broom cuboard? I wonder how long the never ending library is? If it is really big, I might get lost.

As Patterano bent down into his draw, I was wondering about where all of the wizard volts were. I could only see one big volt door on my way in and that was the same volt that Patterano got the crystal box from. Confusing.

Patterano's head popped back up to the desk and he magicked the keys onto a pretty golden key-ring that was encrusted with pink diamonds. I didn't even know you could get pink diamonds! As he handed them to me, his eyes looked straight into mine as if saying, 'You loose these keys, and you loose your life'. It was kind of scary.

"Um, I'll take good care of these keys, I swear." I murmered to Patterano. He coughed in reply. "Patterano, I was wondering if I could possibly ask you something?" I asked him being sweet. He nodded for me to continue, so I did. "Well, I was wondering what Parsletongue was?" I asked him, confusion written all over my face. He laughed a little and then looked at me.

"Parsletongue, My Lady, is where you can talk to snakes in their language. All of the Potters have asked me that, as it is not something you come across everyday My Lady." He replied. I smiled my thanks to him as I let it sink in that I could possibly speak to snakes. Creepy. "Would you like to see your volt now, Miss Potter?" He asked me. I looked at my family to see that they were all in a state of shock.

"Okay, yes please, but I think it would be best for my family to stay here and possibly have some tea?" I asked him. He nodded, snapped his fingers and a tray of tea and biscuits appeared on the table with a note on it.

"Follow me and keep them keys safe." Patterano said, while walking towards a door that I hadn't noticed was there until he walked over to it. Show how much attention I pay. So I followed him through the door and was met by a sudden chill and a set of rails at which a small cart seemed to be waiting at.

**[AN. That's it folks! Hope you enjoyed it! sorry the chapter was so long but please review to let me know if you want me to continue!**

**I love you all! xxxxxxxxx**

**Jessie Cullen x**


	4. sorry not an update

THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
I am soooooooooooooo sorry bout the delay guys nd gals!  
My laptop has been being really bad and blew up on me and i havent been able to get on a computer since!  
Soooo updates are going to be a bit behind because I have also lost my memory stick that has alll of my stories on!  
my life is a total mess right now guys!  
sorry if you thought this was an update but i havent been able to type anything up but i am working on it sooo please be patient with me!  
I love all of you guys soooooooo freaking much!

Jessie Cullen 101 xxxxxxx 


	5. Chapter 4

**Heyy, soooo sorry its been soo long i know! anywho, i just havent had the time lately with exams n stuff, but i thought hey, lets update! You know, people who a very nice like to read my other stories... hint hint... XD lol Read and Review please! xxx**

**Anywho, Disclaimer: not mine sad face, yaddah yaddah yaddah, just the plot is mine yaddah yaddah yaddah**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Potter Volt**

**HPOV**

"So, My lady, which volt would you like to see first?" Patterano asked, in his goblin voice. I thought about it.

"How many volts do I have again?" I asked him, slightly embarrassed(sp?). I heard his small sigh.

"Well, you have the Founder Volt, Gryffindor Volt, Hufflepuff Volt, Ravenclaw Volt, Slytherin Volt and the Potter Family Volt." He concluded. I smiled a thanks and thought some more. _It would be nice to see all of the volts, and I most probably will, but I think going to the Potter family volt first would be good, I'll get to see some things from my parents. Hard choice to make_, I thought.

"Umm, would it be possible to see my family volt first please, Sir?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. He motioned for me to climb into the carriage thing, and so I did. Once we were in the cart, Patterano tapped his hand on the bar infront of us, and the cart imediately sped off. I screamed all the way, trying to remember the course I had taken, right, left, right, right, let, no right. It just went too fast. I started giggling after a while. We came to a sudden stop infront of a huge door. I gaped up at it in wonder. "What is that?" I asked, as I noticed the different swirls of metal on the thing I think was a door.

"That, is the lock and this is you volt. Lamp please." He asked. I gave him the lamp. "Key please." He asked, I handed him my ring of keys and he placed one into the door. He turned it and the door clicked. "Stand Back." He stated, while taking a small step away from the door. I gasped at what I saw.

The door opened slowly, as if taunting me, before there was a sparkle. Once the door was fully open, I peered inside and I could see piles-no mountains- upon mountains of gold, silver and bronze. I gasped. My eyes were wide as Patterano pushed me lightly inside the volt. I gasped.

"Is- Is this all of mine?" I stuttered, not believing that any of this was true and that it was all just a huge joke.

"Of course child, you didn't think that your mother and father would have left you on this Earth without making sure you had enough money to survive on, did you?" He asked.

"I didn't know." I murmered. "So, umm, what exactly is this money, I mean, I can't exactly go around spending this is London now can I?" I said.

"Well, only if you know where to go." He said. I gave him a stupid look. "These are the coins of the wizarding world. The bronze coins are called nuts, the silver coins are sickles and the gold coins are galleons. now listen. There are 25 nuts to a sickle and 15 sickles to a galleon. Now, you are probably wondering how you are going to put the money, yes?" He said. I nodded, a smile on my face. "Well, here in Gringotts, you can buy a purse for 10 sickles and that comes with a free indetectable extending charm, placed on to it." I smiled in amazement at the thought of a charm. Wow. "Would you like to purchase one?" He asked. I nodded and gave the Goblin 10 of the silver coins. He smiled and snapped his fingers. A beaded purse popped into his hand. "Now, any particular colour?" He asked.

"Umm, can I have it black and red with the Hogwarts crest on one side and the Potter crest on the other, please?" I asked sweetly. He nodded and with a snap of his fingers, my purse was made. I smiled and began to fill the bag. "Umm, how do I arange it?" I asked in a small voice.

"Well, there are four compartments in there, one for nuts, one fore sickles, one for galleons and then a fourth for non-money things. All you need to do, is tell the purse which compartment to give you and it will. But it doesn't matter about putting things in, as it already does that automatically." Patterano explained. I smiled a thanks and began to pile the coins in the purse. The purse didn't even feel that heavy. I smiled as I piled more and more coins into the purse. The coins I had in my purse, were only from one huge mountain of coines, there were about ten more mountains of coins still in the volt.

_Wow, I'm rich._ I thought as I walked further into the volt, with my new purse. I looked around and saw a few trunks laying across the floor. I walked up to them and saw that they had enitials on them One of them had a JP on the side and another had LE on it, huh these must be their old school trunks, I mused. I went towards the one with LE on it and opened it. I looked inside to see that it had Mum's wand, diary, many letters and a photo album. I decided to take everything besides the trunk and most of the letters. I smiled as I dropped everything into my purse.

I walked over to the second trunk and opened it. I grinned at what I saw. Inside was a broomstick. _I'll definitely be taking that, it can go into Gryffindor's broom cupboard_, I thought and with a grin it was in my purse. I then saw a diary, written by my father, with some more letters, and his wand also. In the bottom on the trunk, I saw something glistening at me. I picked it up and it felt like water. It was a shimmering silver, light as a feather and so pretty. I had no idea what it was, so I asked.

"Hey, Patterano? What is this exactly?" I asked him, holding up the shimmering cloak like thing. He grinned.

"That, My Lady, is an invisibility cloak. It dates back in your family to before the Four Founders!" He exclaimed in an excited little voice. I swear my eyes could not get any larger.

"An-An-An invisibility cloak?" I gasped. He nodded.

"Put it on." He said. I nodded and wrapped the cloak around my body. I looked down at the place where my body should stand, only to gasp in shock as I saw nothing there. I grinned, _Wicked_, I thought. I took the cloak off and loaded the cloak into my purse. I also loaded, my Dad's wand, diary and a few of the letters. I grinned. I then decided that I had had enough surprises for the day.

"Hey, Patterano, do you think that I could possibly buy another two purses?" I asked in a sweet voice. He looked confused but nodded non-the-less. He cunjured the two purse and I handing him 20 sickles. I grinned before taking one and putting five large scoops of money into it. "Property of Vernon and Petunia Dursley." I whispered to it and the purse glowed before I saw a stitching with their names on the front. I then picked up the second purse and put three large scoops into it. "Property of Dudley Dursley." I whispered once more and the purse glowed blue and a stitching of his name appeared. I grinned, that'll keep them occupied for a while. "Okay, I'm ready to go back up to the world." I said to Patterano.

"Don't you want to see the other volts?" He asked. I thought about it, but I decided that it was enough for today.

"Umm, not today, but I will come back during the course of the summer and have a look in the volts then. Thanks though." I smiled and we made out way back to the cart. Once we were in the cart, Patterano tapped his hand against the bar and we lurched to a speedy start. I sat there giggling and squealing all the way up to the real world. I grinned once we had stopped. I stepped out and grabbed the three purses. I slung my personal purse over my shoulder with the shoulder strap and held onto the other two with a firm grip. We walked back in through the door to where Aunt P and Uncle V and Dudley were waiting sipping their tea and eating their biscuites.

"Hey guys, oh my god them things are amazing!" I squealed. "Just like a roller coaster!" I giggled. They all smiled at me. "Umm, I wanted to give you all something." I murmered. I handed Dudley his purse and he looked at it like it was a wierd thing.

"What is it?" He asked in a timid voice. I giggled.

"Well, I decided that because you had to share everything with me all of your life, I thought I'd give you something back. I think you have around 3-5000 galleons in there with an extra 2000 sickles and 2500 nuts. Don't complain, jut accept it." I begged. He nodded before opening the purse. He gasped at what he saw. I giggled. "Now, Aunt P, Uncle V, you two have been absolutely amazing to me. I know that having an extra child in your house, cost you alot of expense, so in this purse is five-times the amount as what Dudley has. I want you to treat yourselves. Buy a new house or a car, or heck even a boat and go on holiday! Just do something!" I grinned at their shocked faces before handing them their purse. They all hugged me back.

"But, Mione, how am I gonna spend this? I can't go to the shop on the corner of our street and use this." Dudley whined. I giggled and explained how it was wizards money and how he could use them in wizard shops. He gaped before hugging me. I smiled at him. "So, how does it feel to be the richest witch in the world?" Dudley asked. I giggled.

"It feels great, but don't worry I'm not going to change. Now can we go shopping?" I pleaded. They nodded and we went outside, to face the world of Diagon Alley.

* * *

**[A/N: Heyy! Soooo what do you think? Is it good is it bad? What? Pleeeeeeease let me know! The next chapter will be about Hemrione going through Diagon Alley! Wooo, can't wait to start writing that one! Anywho, please review! I love you all!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Heyy guys, sooo, heres another chapter! I am dedicating this chapter to my step sister else as she has nagged me all of the time that she and her brother were visiting us, for me to update lol. sooo this chapter is going to be about Diagon Alley as you can probably tell from the name of the chapter :P okay sooo instead of me blabbering on and on im just gonna get on with this chapter lol**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, but i do own the plot ish and also the difference in character of a certain blonde :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Diagon Alley Part 1**

**DPOV**

Great. He's taking me to Diagon Alley. You see I recieved my acceptance letter for Hogwarts this morning and Father decided to bring me straight into Knockturn Alley. It is well known that he once was a Death Eater following You-Know-Who and he is saying that one day I shall follow in his footsteps. Hah! What a load of rubbish! I will never be like him! The thing that I don't get about Father is that he is always telling me that Malfoys never bow down to anyone, no matter who they are, when just over 10 years ago, that is exactly what he was doing! He's just a hypocrite- I think that thats the right word.

Anyways, so we were now in Diagon Alley and Father has just left me in Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He is off somewhere doing something probably. So now I am standing, currently, on a box being measured by a magical measuring tape. I'm not exactly foreign to this but as it was for my new school uniform, I was a little excited.

Oh, your probably wondering who I am exactly and why you are reading into my thoughts. My name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy, or Draco for short. I have the traditional Malfoy white blonde hair, with piercing icey blue eyes. Father says that I am destined to be in Slytherin, his house, but I beg to differ. You see, I'm not exactly like my family. I may be the same as them in looks and blood, but personality wise, we are completely different. Although Father may seem like a good guy, he is obssessed with the Dark Arts and drilling into my head about how important it is to not let halfbloods and mudbloods think that they are above us. I however completely disagree, I mean, if purebloods are supposedly more powerful than halfbloods and mudbloods, then why was it that a small insignificant two year old halfblood baby girl, was able to defeat and basically kill the most evil and supposedly the most powerful wizard, behind Dumbledore of course? There is a simple answer to that question. It is; blood purity has nothing to do with the amount of power a witch or wizard possess. Anybody who disagrees is completely mad or just a pureblood supremisist.

As I was mulling over these thoughts, the door to the store opened and a girl came in. She had flaming red hair, could be a Weasley. She had a group of three with her; a fat bolding man with tufts of brown hair on the top of his head, a tall stick thin women who looked strict yet nice and a boy around the same height as the girl, if not two inches taller and looking extremely like the older male. The girl herself, looked like a bookwormy type girl yet she held a kind of presence that no eleven year old should have. She wore a golden heart locket necklace around her slender neck. She had a smile on her face and then she looked up and I saw her forehead.

**HPOV**

They tried giving me the money back but I wouldn't have any of it, not after all that they have done for me.

"So, 'Mione. Where to first?" Dudley said in awe of the magical street. To be honest, I could see why. The place was beautiful! There were dozens of shops all over the place with different things outside, loitering around outside of each shops. It was just magical. I thought about it before looking at my letter. It said that I would need a uniform, a wand and many other things.

"Well, I need my uniform so do you think that we could go there?" I asked sweetly, looking up towards Aunt P. She nodded with a smile.

"And I know just where to get it too. Your mother went to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Come on its this way." Aunt P said with a smile. Dudley grinned and Uncle V smiled and we all walked in the direction of a clothing store. We were there in five minuets and that was only because Aunt P literally dragged Dudley and I away from the different trinkets from outside of the shops. When we walked into the shop, I looked around with a smile. I then looked towards the box /platform thing where a boy was currently getting measured. He was quite cute, I realised as a sudden blush rushed over my face. I looked at him in the eye and gasped at the shocking blue looking back. I saw his eyes drift towards my forehead and I wondered if he was going to think it was as ugly as I thought. He didn't give a grimace or a look of disgust, his eyes only showed a look of comprehension. I was worried that he'd see me as a freak, but I then remembered what Paterano had said about how people should be treating me with the utmost respect.

"Hi." I muttered, looking up at the blonde boy with a small smile. He smiled back at me.

"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy." He replied with a smile.

"I'm Hermione Potter. Nice to meet you Draco." I replied with a grin. He grinned back. I looked back at my family after I heard a cough from behind me. Aunt P was giving me an encouraging smile and Dudley was giving Draco the fiercest glare that he could muster. I stifled a giggle at that.

"Are you going to Hogwarts dear? Do you need to be measured to?" A woman came out from the back. She had long curly blonde hair that was slowly going grey. She also wore half-moon glasses. I looked up at her before nodding my head. I then turned back towards my family.

"Hey, you guys can go around Diagon Alley if you want." I suggested to them.

"Are you sure hunnie, I don't want to leave you with some strangers." Aunt P said with a worried expression.

"I'll be fine Aunt P. I promise, besides there's only Draco and who I think is Madame Malkin here. I'll be fine!" I insisted. They smiled at me.

"If your sure darling?" Uncle Vernon asked. I nodded and they walked out of the shop. I looked back up at Draco and saw him watching me.

"So, your the famous Lady Hermione Potter?" He drawled. I blushed and nodded. "Cool, umm, do you want to be friends?" He asked. I thought about it for half a second before nodding my head. He grinned down at me.

"Alright dear, your going to have to get on that box so that I can get you measured." Madame Malkin said with a smile. "Yes, just up there next to young Malfoy." I did as she asked and stood on the platform next to Draco.

"Your going to Hogwarts too? Cool, do you know much about the place?" Draco asked. I frowned and shook my head as a no.

"Not really, all I know of, is that its a castle somewhere up in Scotland, ut aside from that, I don't really know anything. After all, I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle and their not magical-" I spoke with a little confusion.

"Oh, their muggles. Would you like me to tell you about the four houses?" He asked and a sort of glint in his blue eyes that made me grin and nod my head. "Alright, well-" He started but was cut off by Madame Malkin setting a roll of measuring tape on me. I startled.

"Oh, don't worry child, it wont hurt you. Merlin, muggleborns." She tutted. I looked at Draco in confusion and he had a small glare on his face, and it was for Madame Malkin.

"Excuse me, but I'm not a muggleborn, or what ever that is. Both of my parents were a witch and wizard. Their names were Lily and James Potter. Heard of them?" I said with a bit of cheeyness and smugness. The witch looked astounded.

"Your Hermione Potter?" She gasped out. I nodded. She came over and shook my hand, I could hear Draco giving a little snicker and sent a half-hearted glare towards him. "Oh, welcome back to the magical world Miss Potter! Welcome back!" She cried. I gave a tite smile before she realised that I was uncomfortable. She then backed away slowly.

"Sorry, but could you please just measure me?" I asked sweetly. She nodded and muttered some of courses. "Carry on Draco." I said with a smile.

"Well, there are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now each of the different houses have certain traites or specialities. Gryfindors are brave, couragious and like to have fun. Hufflepuffs are loyal. Ravenclaws are usually smart stuck up people and Slytherins are-" He was cut off by a cool voice.

"Sly, cunning and quick. Draco, what have I told you about consorting with... that sort?" A tall blonde man, possibly Draco's father, sneered towards me.

"Not to, but Father you don't under-" He tried to explain but once again was cut off by his father.

"Do not argue Draconis! I have told you not to consort with mudbloods!" He shouted. Draco flinched at the word and it sounded like something that I should be offended by, so I did take some offence. I glared at the tall man and cleared my throat. The man looked down at me with a sneer.

"Excuse me sir, but what is your name?" I asked sweetly. He glared at me before answering.

"Lucius Malfoy, pureblood. A higher status than your filthy muggle blood." He sneered. I smiled, confusing the older man.

"Well, Lucius Malfoy, supposedly 'pure of the pure', your not as pure as me! If you are calling me filth for my linage, then I have no idea how far down the filth line you are!" I shouted glaring as much as an eleven year old could. Draco was in shock, as was Mr Malfoy. Mr Malfoy's features changed into a fierce glare before slapping my face. I gave a cry of pain and slumped down to the floor. Unfortunately for Mr Malfoy, my family just happened to be walking into the store and saw the whole thing. I heard three things at once. The first was Draco screaming my name and kneeling down beside me to check if I was okay. Second, Uncle Vernon yelling at Mr Malfoy about what he had just witnessed. And lastly, Aunt Petunia and Dudley running over to me to check if I was okay. I looked up to Mr Malfoy and with the coolest voice I could muster I said.

"I hope you know exactly who you have just stuck. I wonder what Hogwarts will think when they know how Lucius Malfoy slapped Hermione Lily Potter." As I said this, comprehension showed on his face and sorrow came into his eyes. "Thats right Malfoy, you know who I am now? You know how I am so much more pure than you? I suppose that you know that I am a desendant of all four founders of Hogwarts? Thats right, and Draco. I feel sorry for you. You have to live in a house with that. If he slaps innocent strangers, I cringe to think how he treats you out of the public eye. Madame, could you please send my uniform to me by owl, I'll take my leave. Goodbye Draco, I'll see you on the train next month." I said cooly before walking out of the store after paying Madam Malkin, my family following behind.

* * *

**[A/N: Sooooo, what do you think? was it ok? not? tell me ! as I said this is for my step sister :P also, this is only Diagon Alley part 1 :P theres gona be another 2 chaps on diagon alley maybe probably lol. it depends lol!**  
**Read my other stories please! :) I love you all xxxxx**


	7. IMPORTANT

**If you care please copy, sign and post this.**

**Petition:**

**I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**(Personal: I do have lemons in my stories.)**

**forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621**

**Psudocode_Samurai**

**Rocketman1728**

**dracohalo117**

**VFSNAKE**

**Agato the Venom Host**

**Jay Frost**

**SamCrow**

**Blood Brandy**

**Dusk666**

**Hisea Ori**

**The Dark Graven**

**BlackRevenant**

**Lord Orion Salazar Black**

**Sakusha Saelbu**

**Horocrux**

**socras01**

**Kumo no Makoto**

**Biskoff**

**Korraganitar the NightShadow**

**NightInk**

**Lazruth**

**ragnrock kyuubi**

**SpiritWriterXXX**

**Ace6151**

**FleeingReality**

**Harufu**

**Exiled crow**

**Slifer1988**

**Dee Laynter**

**Angeldoctor**

**Final Black Getsuga**

**ZamielRaizunto**

**Fenris187**

**blood enraged**

**arashiXnoXkami**

**tstoldt**

**Mystic 6 tailed Naruto**

**ElementalMaster16**

**Dark Vizard447**

**Darth Void Sage of the Force**

**Shiso no Kitsune**

**The Sinful**

**Kage640**

**Ihateheroes**

**swords of twilight**

**Kyuubi16**

**darthkamon**

**narutodragon**

**bunji the wolf**

**Cjonwalrus**

**Killjoy3000**

**blueexorist**

**White Whiskey**

**Ying the Nine Tail Fox**

**Gin of the wicked smile**

**tstoldt**

**The wolf god Fenri**

**JazzyJ09**

**sleepers4u**

**The Unknown 007**

**Gallantmon228**

**MKTerra**

**Gunbladez19**

**Forgottenkami**

**RHatch89**

**SoulKingonCrack**

**Dreadman75**

**Knives91**

**The Lemon Sage**

**Dark Spidey**

**VioletTragedies**

**Eon The Cat of Shadows**

**kazikamikaze24**

**animegamemaster6**

**LLOYDROCKS**

**demented-squirrel**

**swords of dawn**

**The Immoral Flame**

**blueexorist**

**Challenger**

**Shywhitefox**

**drp83**

**Bethrezen**

**Dragon6**

**bellxross**

**unweymexicano**

**The First Kitsukage**

**kingdom219**

**brown phantom**

**littleking9512**

**kurokamiDG**

**Auumaan**

**FrancineBlossom**

**BDG420**

**Her Dark Poet**

**bloodrosepsycho**

**Shen an Calhar**

**NarutoMasterSage4040**

**Masamune X23**

**Kuromoki**

**Sliver Lynx**

**devilzxknight86**

**Unis Crimson**

**Zero X Limit**

**SinX. Retribution**

**reven228**

**JAKdaRIPPER**

**Third Fang**

**IRAssault**

**Grumpywinter**

**absolutezero001**

**Single Silver Eye**

**animekingmike**

**Daniel Lynx**

**zerohour20xx**

**arturus**

**Silvdra-Zero**

**YoukoTaichou**

**Leonineus**

**Aragon Potter**

**Kur0Kishi**

**Aznpuffyhair**

**IsealShisarakage**

**Uzunaru999**

**Dark-Knight**

**fearme80**

**Devilsummoner666**

**slicerness**

**Toa Naruto**

**Soleneus**

**kagedoragon**

**dansama92**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**Captive Crimson**

**KyuubiiLover27**

**MozillaEverer**

**4rm36uy**

**ebm6969**

**Repiece**

**phantomshadowdragon**

**Colonel Eagle**

**Timothy1988**

**ShadowZenith**

**awsm125**

**The Purple Critic**

**Darkepyon**

**Zombyra**

**brickster409**

**ChaosSonic1**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SoulEmbrace2010**

**Oni Shin**

**Silverknight17**

**Specter637**

**HunterBerserkerWolf**

**shadow-red0**

**The Roaming Shadow**

**bucketbot**

**AvalonNakamura**

**Avacii**

**Maxwell Gray**

**Silvdra-zero**

**Arashi walker**

**Lord of Daemons**

**Lord Anime**

**CloudRed1988**

**forestscout**

**The Lost Mana**

**Red Warrior of Light**

**TUAOA MORRISTOFOX**

**Mr. Alaska**

**Swagnilla-Ice-1985**

**MugetsuIchigo**

**bloodlust002**

**Nerverean**

**Kage Biju**

**JK10**

**OBSERVER01**

**MistressWinowyll**

**Count Kulalu**

**ronin504**

**ted009**

**Ralmidaz**

**lederra**

**Lost my shoe in Sheol**

**ToyHaunter**

**Hiyami**

**PuckReathof**

**demonsinger**

**konomu-Imout**

**LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY**

**yuseiko-chan**

**Elvira-baba**

**Icecce**

**iampieman**

**Ultimabloodblade**

**Gintoki**

**kumar9900**

**DemonAngel of Ice**

**dragon-cloud16**

**Harute Haptism**

**the green ace of clubs**

**Assassin King of Masyaf**

**Flame-Fist-Ace**

**Lucifer's Remnants**

**Story Reader 97**

**kniznik**

**NARUHAREM FOREVA**

**NHunter**

**Angry Hamster**

**Kouken Tenshi**

**Yume Saint-Clair**

**Oo-chan**

**jojo(non inscrit)**

**gaia (pas inscrit)**

**Estelle Uzumaki**

**Melana76**

**onarluca**

**Xanara**

**odvie**

**archiemouse**

**Fenrir the vicious**

**taj14**

**c i am a dragon**

**God Emperor Of GAR-halla**

**Warrior of Olympus**

**Xxfreefallangelxx**

**BituMAN**

**shadowcub**

**acepro Evolution**

**ScorpinokXV**

**Hunter200007**

**kyo anime**

**Nysk**

**Killeraction49**

**Storylover213**

**arya19**

**irvanthedamned**

**Kiranos**

**KingKidBadAss**

**nimb09**

**Paladeus**

**Orange-Fuzz-Ball**

**Kakkyou no Yami**

**Burning Truth**

**DrunkManSquakin**

**cabel1972**

**dynomike88**

**Tolotos**

**Hansi Rahl**

**Rekmond**

**Farmer Kyle**

**You-Lack-BadAssery**

**Silverscale**

**Cloud75JC**

**GunnerRyuu**

**Kurogane7**

**Raja-Ulat**

**DragonMasterFlex**

**Saphire Quill**

**shadowzefover5**

**Highvalour**

**Rinoti**

**2ndsly**

**guardianmaster4**

**Godlykiller2**

**munesanzune**

**DarkghostX**

**w1p**

**Lord Arkan**

**Xahn777**

**T3Ko**

**Dragon Man 180**

**Alia-Jevs**

**Fayneir**

**Ookami Ousama**

**Asdfth12**

**Burning Lights**

**EternalBlizzardOfSwords66**

**eltigre221**

**Jarjaxle**

**HinaGuy749**

**Great Vampire-Shinso**

**Harute Haptism**

**Oxyxoon**

**high lord mage**

**FatalCrimsonScion**

**Starfire99**

**Doombreed**

**AdamantiumTP**

**NightInk**

**Wrathkal**

**Firedamaged**

**God Emperor of GAR-halla**

**xArtehx**

**Kapola Nuva**

**HunterAzrael**

**anime-death-angel**

**sabery**

**Bahamutzero94**

**Soul Painted Black**

**Infinite Freedome**

**Rodneysao**

**Shatsuka**

**jm1681**

**Ookami88**

**Akira Strider**

**empresskitsune**

**KitsuneGirl021**

**KagomeGirl021**

**Joey Blaq**

**Nex Caedes**

**Billy Buyo**

**lite spirit**

**CelticReaper**

**fullhouses**

**Felur**

**TitaniumWyvern**

**NeonZangetsu**

**LargerSnowdevil**

**I'm Yu**

**Define Incompetent**

**Caw-Raven**

**BackwardsHazard**

**lord Martiya**

**Umashido**

**pokemoncosmoking**

**sjghostwriter18**

**scout360pyro**

**taintedloki**

**MtSarx**

**kumar9900**

**TehIrishBrony**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Etsukazu no Kitsune**

**Ranger-kit**

**rts515**

**Soulblazer87**

**Kamigawa Nagamaki**

**F Archer**

**us4gi-ch4n**

**Shirabaka Tenji**

**Spear-of-the-doomed**

**Painsake**

**Ben1987**

**Spartan Ninja**

**dante5986**

**Victoriousvillian**

**Sage of Eyes**

**Boomerbambam**

**YosoNoAkuma**

**Megaman88**

**Angry Hamster**

**Warden of the Runes**

**Kiyoi**

**Silverstonedragon**

**Akane Mosoa**

**Cryofthewolf**

**Culebra del Sol**

**HouseMD93**

**Doc. K-9**

**dracon867**

**Moka Mcdowell**

**VGZ**

**Oirarana**

**Nightmares Around Winter**

**chuck17**

**Son Of A Wolf**

**Daniel Lynx**

**Sibjisibdi**

**sleepwhenyourdead1989**

**BackwardsHazard**

**Hunter200007**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**Zen Rinnegan**

**Duochanfan**

**alice the noble**

**Zagger the Bloody Angel**

**BRD man**

**nano101**

**ShotgunWilly**

**EternalKnight219**

**deadak**

**Idiote**

**AkumaKami64**

**loki0191**

**konoha's Nightmare**

**zrodethwing**

**ursineus**

**KamenRiderNexus**

**neko-hikage-chan**

**Project Slepnir**

**Narora Senoku**

**spider79**

**ZloGlaZ**

**Erebus of the Banat**

**belnonm**

**Tristan Blackheart**

**Xefix**

**dbzsotrum9**

**Nanna00**

**kired-reader**

**Kingswriter**

**hollyshortfowl**

**ChaosRaptorEye**

**The Infamous Man**

**Vampchick2010**

**THE Dark Dragen**

**26-Lord-Pain**

**Vail Ryuketsu**

**darkmatter13**

**forbiddenfruitunloved**

**lostandthedamned**

**EmperialGem21**

**Chiyo Asakura**

**SnakeHead85**

**Zediir**

**OccultAura**

**ZeroZangetsu**

**will1by2**

**Taullinis**

**dregus**

**rst64lc**

**Leaf Ranger**

**SaiyanShinobi**

**Uzumaki Crossover**

**Ressie-cup4545**

**Kumori Shadow Kage**

**Chrystal-Hearts**

**Fear Fades Hope Lives 4Ever**

**Be-the-ALEC-to-my-MAGNUS**

**Reverence of the Night Rain**

**Katie E. Black**

**carmeleissle5cullen**

**Jessie Cullen-Potter 101x**


End file.
